Love is a twoway street
by mallory-jane
Summary: teen pregnancy is something Rachel wasn't planing for when she begun her relationship with Finn.when the only one helping her through her worst nightmare is jessie, will she stick with her boyfriend finn, or go with the man who broke her heart Jessie
1. Chapter 1

JESSIE'S BACK

Rachel and Finn walk into school hand in hand, both not caring what anyone thinks because they have each other and they couldn't feel happier. Until a blueberry slushie smashes across Rachel's face, sinking into her white blouse and her long brown hair.

"Eat that, you annoying rat" yelled a boy already walking away with his back to Rachel and Finn.

"Are you ok Rachel" Finn was holding her up while she rubbed it all off her face and hair.

"Yes, I'm fine Finn" she looked up into her boyfriends eyes then smiled "but I just need a second" she pulled herself out of his arms and walked down the hall into the girls' bathroom.

"Rachel" someone asked from behind her, she spun around and breathed a sigh of relief

"Quinn, you scared me" Rachel explained

"Sorry, I was hiding, I didn't want to be the first to get a slushie facial" she smiled at Rachel

"Well you won't be" Rachel smiled back, while running paper towel across her blouse "first day back and I'm the first to get it"

"At least we have glee next" Quinn smiled "I have to go see puck, I'll catch you at glee" Quinn ran her hands across Rachel's cheek, getting the slushie still left there.

Rachel continued cleaning the blueberry mush of herself, then looked in the mirror, took a few deep breaths the left the bathroom. Finn was waiting outside across the hall; as soon as he saw her he crossed it and pulled her into one of his big bear hugs.

"How are you feeling" he whispered into Rachel's ear

"Better then I was" she replied with sadness in her voice.

"Come on lets go to glee practice" Finn took her hand and lead the way to the classroom.

Once they were inside the classroom, Finn took a seat next to puck and Rachel sat next to Quinn, everyone followed in after them. Kurt smiling at Finn but then turning his back to Rachel, he never really got over the fact that Finn picked Rachel instead of him. Once everyone was in their seats Mr. Shoe entered.

"ok kids" he said sitting down on the end of the piano "it's a new year and a new start so this week's home work is love songs, everyone must perform some sort of love song by the end of the week" there were a few people who hung their heads in disappointment but Rachel was clapping her hands with a huge smile on her face. "And one more thing the winner with the best love song gets to choose the song we perform at next week's assembly."

Rachel's hand went straight up.

"Yes Rachel" Mr. Shoe asked

"Can we do a duet" she asked her eyes lighting up

"I was thinking about it, but I have decided that it only solo" Mr. Shoe looked around at all the faces "sorry, Rachel"

The rest of the glee practice was moving fast until an unexpected and unwanted visitor dropped in. The whole room fell silent with shock as the visitor strutted across the room. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Jessie" the sound of her voice showed most of her emotion, hatred.

"I know most of you don't want to talk to me" he looked around "but I want to say I'm sorry" he looked around the room once more but his eyes stopped on Rachel "to you I am more sorry then you can ever imagine, what I did was unforgettable but will you forgive me"

Rachel looked at Finn then back to Jessie.

"This is a private practice, new direction members only" Rachel looked at Mr. Shoe making sure she hadn't cross a line "you must leave"

Rachel sat back in her, Quinn smiling at her, Finn wrapping his arm around her proving a point to Jessie, Mercedes slapping a high five and Kurt just slightly showing his teeth.

"I know your mad but I left vocal adrenalin and I have an official place here now" he looked worried but continued "and I remember you guys saying that anyone who tried out made it into the glee club, I'm here I'm going to try out so I hope I'll be allowed back in"

"Guys we did say that" Mr. Shoe was walking to stand next to Jessie "let's give Jessie a shot"

Jessie walked to the centre of the room and begun his audition, after he had finished singing he waited for somebody to speak.

"Mr. Shoe I have a song I'd like to add" Rachel said taking Jessie's place in the spotlight, she begun the song about betrayal and as soon as her song was over the bell rang, she flicked her hair in Jessie's face and as normal had a dramatic exit. Every clapped as they left the room, a few patted Rachel on the back. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and lifted her off the ground in a huge hug. Finn looked at Jessie then pulled Rachel into his chest to prove a point once again then left.

They kept walking through the halls and down into the car park.

"That was amazing" Finn smiled.

"It really was, your voice has got better since last time I saw you" Jessie's voice called from his shiny blue car.

"Go away Jessie, no one wants you here" Rachel tucked herself closer to Finn's side.

"Don't be like that Rachel, we had something special" Jessie smiled at the girl who was once his

"No, it was all a lie, just so you could win" she growled

"And so you could meet Shelby" Jessie explained "she made me do it all"

"Really, my mum made you chuck eggs at me" she raised her eyebrows

"I'm sorry, but I still want you Rachel and I'm willing to fight for you" Jessie walked closer to her, before Finn pushed past her and placed his hands on Jessie shoulders, shoving him back.

"I don't think so Jessie" Finn said "I think you should go back to vocal adrenaline"

"I'm not leaving without her at my side" Jessie nodded to Rachel

"And she's not leaving without me" Finn turned to check his was right, Rachel smiled at her boyfriend

"There's only one answer then" Jessie stated

"And that is"

"We fight" Jessie smiled

"We fight" Finn agreed with another straight smile

"Hello, does anyone care what I have to say" Rachel butted in

"Not now honey, boys talking" Jessie looked at her

"Don't speak to her like that" Finn shoved Jessie again

"And I'm not your honey" Rachel added

"We'll see" Jessie smiled "tonight 6 am this car park, bring your music" he turned without a word and jumped into his car and drove off into the distance.

Finn turned to Rachel and took himself down to her level so he could look into her eyes.

"It will be ok, you trust me right?" he asked

"Of course I do" Rachel replied

"And I can sing right?"

"Yes"

"Then" he stopped talking so he could kiss Rachel "there's nothing to worry about"


	2. Chapter 2

FIGHT NIGHT

Rachel looked in her mirror, running a finger across her frown lines, she was worried about Finn, she knew he could sing but she knew Jessie was better. There was a knock at her door

"Come in" Rachel called

"Hey honey" one of Rachel's dads walked in

"Hey dad" she smiled back but it wasn't very convincing

"Are you going somewhere, your all dressed up" he noted

"Well there is a glee thing at school tonight" she looked around the room for her hair brush.

"Well that's ok then, you wouldn't believe who I bumped into at the park" he said as he grabbed her brush from the bedside table and handed it to her

"Thanks" she begun to brush her hair "anyway who did you bump into"

"Jessie, I didn't realise it was him, his gotten taller" Rachel's dad was completely unaware of the look of horror his daughters face.

"Yes, his enrolled at our school, again" Rachel put her brush down and sat on her bed next to her dad

"And I can see your not happy with that" her dad stated

"How could I be dad, he lied, he threw eggs at me, he said he loved me" Rachel's voice broke on the last word she could feel tears in her eyes

"Oh sweetie, I understand" her dad rubbed her back then stood up "have fun at glee" he turned and left.

Rachel stood back up and looked in the mirror again; she changed her top 3 times then decided to wear a blue jumper, which Finn had given her, then she bounced down the stairs and out the door to wait for Finn. Once she was in his car she became more worried.

"whets with the frown, I miss that beautiful smile" Finn said as he reached across to stroke her cheek

"You know what I was thinking" she looked up at him

"I've got no idea" he smiled trying to get Rachel to smile back he didn't succeed

"Even if Jessie wins" Rachel lifted her finger to cut off Finn "I'll still pick you"

"He won't win" Finn said smiling again

"But if he did I'll never walk away with him, I don't what to lose you" Rachel took Finn's hand and held it tightly.

"You don't want me to do this do you" Finn asked

"Not really" Rachel looked down at her lap

"If you don't want me to, then I won't" Finn pulled the car over on the side of the road

"What are you doing" Rachel looked up at Finn in shock

"you are my girlfriend and I love you with all of my heart, if you don't want me to have a sing off with Jessie then I won't, I'm more than happy to take you home and forget about it" he leant in and kissed Rachel

"Jessie will have bragging rights you know" Rachel said before pulling Finn back in so there lips could touch once more.

"I don't care" Finn spoke with his lips still locked to Rachel

"and I think you should still go" Rachel kissed Finn once more, but his lips were frozen, he pulled back and grabbed Rachel's face in his huge hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure" he checked

"Not at all" Rachel smiled "but let's wing it" she kissed Finn one more time

Finn started the car and they were off and on their way to the school parking lot. Once they arrived they could see Jessie's blue car across the lot but to their surprise it wasn't the only car in the lot, Kurt's big black four-wheel drive was parked next to puck's red bomb. Quinn was first to make it over to Finn and Rachel, followed by Kurt and Mercedes then, puck. Jessie walked towards Finn with his C.D played in his hand.

"Got your music" Jessie said holding out his hand, Finn handed him a disc labelled _Rachel's mix_

"You didn't tell me you had that" Rachel looked at Finn

"I burnt a copy" he smiled stroking her hair

Jessie dropped his music player and hit play, he stood on the top off his car singing, dancing and jumping around, his song lasted about 3 minutes then slowly faded to an end. He slid on his knees down the bonnet of his car pointing to Rachel.

"It's your turn Finn, go on do your best and it still won't be enough"

Finn walked over to the music player and put his song on, there was a long into so Finn walked over to Rachel and took her in his arm and he spun her around into a waltz. He continued waltzing while he sang the lyrics to _for you I will. _Once the song had finished he just stood smiling at his girlfriend.

"Finn wins" Rachel smiled

"I can't argue with that" Jessie agreed

"What" Rachel turns and watched Jessie

"He was the best, I completely agree" Jessie shook hands with Finn and turned to those who had watch "I didn't win but I must ask one more time, can I rejoin new directions"

"I vote yes" puck stepped forward and looked around him at Quinn "what about you"

"Puck you're the father of my child and my best friend, but I'm not sure about this"

"His changed, Quinn" puck tried to explain

"Well I think it's up to Rachel" Quinn said

Everyone looked at Rachel who was looking at Finn.

"his changed, I can see that and so I say yes but only if you promise to never throw an egg at any glee member" she looked to Finn then back to Jessie "and if you back stab us we will find you and hurt you" Rachel tried to look tough

"Ok, ok" Jessie smiled "thank you" he turned and headed to his car "see you tomorrow"

Quinn walked towards pucks car but stopped next to Jessie's.

"We have to do love songs for glee, maybe you could help me" she smiled an amazing smile that could make anyone's heart skip a beat.

"I'd be more than happy to" Jessie smiled back

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow" she flicked her eyelashes a few times

"Hey Quinn" Jessie called after her "do you have a number"

"Already in your car" she called back

Jessie looked down and on the passenger's seat was a piece of paper with a phone number.

Back in Finn's car, Rachel was still kissing him.

"Ok Rachel, better get you home or your dad's won't let you out again" Finn laughed

"If you insist" she smiled back "I did tell you, that you are the best boyfriend in the entire world didn't I?"

"Yep" he kissed her forehead "you did"

"I love you Finn" Rachel kissed Finn's hand

"I love you more, my amazing Rachel berry" Finn pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her with extreme passion.


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE SONGS

Rachel and Quinn walked into the school gossiping.

"The new girl has got a huge thing for Puck" Quinn smiled

"How do you know that" Rachel asked

"Puck told me" she smiled "she made him a love note and she is totally creping him out"

"That is a little over the top" Rachel and Quinn had reached their lockers

Quinn opened her locker and out fell a pink note that was addressed to her.

"Who is that from" Rachel said looking over

"I'm not sure, it doesn't say" Quinn was going red

"Well it could be anybody in this school"

"Shut up Rachel, let's go to glee" Quinn laughed and started walking down to the classroom

At lunch that day Finn and Rachel were laughing at Finn's stupid jokes. Rachel looked at Finn and her hands linked together and just kept thinking about how much so truly loved her man. Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and felt ever part of his body madly in love with her. Suddenly Quinn walked past holding another pink note addressed to her.

"Another one, Quinn" Rachel looked up at her

"Yes" Quinn blushed and rushed off into the other direction

Rachel looked back to Finn and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's all that about" Finn asked

"Quinn had a pink note just like that one in her locker this morning, someone is giving them to her but they're not leaving a name so we don't know who it is"

"That's sweet" Finn smiled "she's finally found someone"

"I wouldn't say found, he is still unknown" Rachel smiled

"Well all most" he kissed Rachel's forehead

Jessie came walking past the table they were sitting at.

"Hello guys" he smiled

"Hi Jessie" Finn smiled back although it wasn't as friendly

"Jessie" Rachel nodded

"Have you seen Quinn anywhere" Jessie asked

"She was heading over towards the gym, why" Finn answered

"No reason" Jessie was already walking in the direction of the gym

Rachel and Finn exchanged a weird glance.

"You don't think Jessie is Quinn's lover" Finn raised his eyebrows

"I'm not sure but whatever it was, it was weird" Rachel was looking in the direction gym

"Well he seemed in a rush" Finn added

Rachel laughed then kissed her boyfriend, Finn smiled at her as the bell rang for the end of lunch. They stood and left hand in hand like they always do when Rachel noticed something behind her.

"Finn, look" Rachel pointed behind her

Jessie and Quinn were walking very close together laughing.

"Yep, Jessie is defiantly Quinn's lover" Rachel said

"Maybe, there just friends, someone else could be the lover" Finn looked behind him again

"I doubt that" Rachel laughed

At glee practice puck and Jessie sat on both sides of Quinn looking at each other, making sure that the other wasn't making a move. Rachel and Finn sat behind watching closely

"Which one will break first" Rachel asked Finn

"I got money on puck, he can see Jessie likes her and Quinn doesn't know it but puck likes her too, so, I'm going with puck, what about you" Finn smiled

"Yep I think it'll be puck too" Rachel laughed

Mr. Shoe walked in and sat in his normal spot, at the end of the piano.

"Ok guys, who's going to show off their love song" he said

"I got one" Jessie said

"And I have one too" Puck was glaring at Jessie

"Ok Jessie, you can go first, then puck" Mr. Shoe concluded

Jessie stood and sang his song, meanwhile looking lovingly at Quinn. Puck was watching him with caution. Half way through Jessie's song Rachel turned to Finn.

"Puck is going to crack first" she said

Jessie took his bow and returned to his seat.

"Alright we have something to sort out" Puck yelled

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jessie stood back up

"Oh bull, of course you know what I'm talking about" Puck was on his feet as well

"She's not yours" Jessie was pushing past Quinn

"And she is not yours, fancy pants" Puck bellowed

"Oh I'm fancy pants, you're in glee too" Jessie was right in front of Puck

"My voice is lower" Puck pushed Jessie and he stumbled back over Quinn

"That doesn't change the fact that you still parade around, the same as me" Jessie was picking himself up

Quinn was on her feet and walking to the centre of the room.

"hey, you're fighting over me, Jessie you've been here a week and you've got in a fight with Finn for Rachel and now with Puck for me" she was looking at Jessie but then switched to Puck "and you had your chance, and you went to Britney don't pretend that you have me because both of you don't, I'm riding solo"

That was the cue for Quinn's love song or heart break song; _riding solo _she showed that she no longer needed a man.

"Puck broke first we win" Rachel high fived Finn as they left the classroom.


	4. chapter 4

**REASON**

"Rachel, can I talk to you" Jessie was walking over to her after glee

"I guess so" Rachel smiled

"Where's Finn" he looked over Rachel's shoulder

"His sick" she explained

"You look different without him hanging at your side" Jessie laughed

"I don't think I do" she didn't find his joke very funny

"Yes well you'll be surprise"

"Jessie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel was trying to get to the point

"Quinn" he gave a short answer

"What about her" she asked

"I like her but I'm not quite sure how to show her" Jessie confessed

"I think yesterday, you and puck both showed her I wouldn't worry" Rachel laughed

"Please Rachel, I need your help" Jessie almost begged

"Surely a love bird like yourself doesn't need my help" Rachel was mocking him

"Please please please" he was begging

"I'm not sure that I'm the right one to talk to"

"What do you mean" Jessie's brow creased in confusion

"The only reason me and Finn work so well is because of him, his the one, I think you should talk to Quinn" Rachel explain

"What would I say" he looked worried

"I don't know how about you say, hi Quinn how are you" she smiled with sarcasm

"Funny Rachel" Jessie didn't look to happy about this

"I have to get to class, just talk to her everything will be fine" Rachel turned and left. She was walked into her Spanish class and took her normal seat next to Tina and Quinn.

"Hey, what took you so long" Tina asked

"I was talking to Jessie" as soon as Rachel spoke his name she felt Quinn's eyes glued to her face

"What about" Tina pushed for more details

"Glee" Rachel lied

"Ok, did you do the Spanish essay" she asked

"Of course, I already handed it in" Rachel explained

The rest of the class continued like this, questions about the essay, Quinn not saying much she looked on as Tina and Rachel gossiped and giggled. When the class was over Quinn followed Rachel out towards her next class

"What were you talking to Jessie about" Quinn asked

"I told you, glee" Rachel was eager to leave this conversation

"I know when you're lying, Rachel" Quinn was looking into the of her best friend

"Damn" Rachel looked at her feet "we were talking about you"

"I knew it, what did he say"

"He wanted my help" Rachel confessed

"With what" Quinn prompted

"With ways to be romantic for you"

"And how did you help him" Quinn was really excited

"I didn't really, I just told him he should talk to you" Rachel explained

"And he said" Quinn was bouncing up and down just a little

"He said he would try" Rachel looked at the people filling into her maths class and knew she had to end this conversation "I really have to go Quinn, talk to you tomorrow"

"I guess so, but this is important Rachel, I like Jessie but I see no future" she explained

"Tomorrow, Quinn" Rachel called over her shoulder as she rushed into class

Rachel was sidetracked many times in maths; her mind just kept going to different places. First it took her to Jessie and Quinn. She thought about the time that Jessie and she were in love before she knew it was all a massive lie, and then imagined what it would be like if Jessie was holding Quinn the way he use to hold her. Then she thought about Finn and how if he didn't fight for her a year ago when she was still getting over Jessie, then maybe she would be alone right now.

Once Rachel got home she picked up the phone and called up her boyfriend.

"Finn" Rachel burst into tears thinking about what she thought in math

"Rach, is everything ok" Finn's worried voice called through the phone

"Sorry I didn't mean to crack like that I tried not to" she cleared her throat and layed back on her bed.

"I'm coming over" Finn said then the phone line dropped into a pulse of beeps.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEND ME A ROSE**

Finn knocked on Rachel's bedroom door, she walked half blind because her eyes were so swollen from crying. She opens the door and Finn swings his arms around his girlfriend.

"tell me what's wrong" he whispered into Rachel's ear

"i can't" she sobbed

"you can, just trust me" he rocked her in his arms "i love you, please tell me Rachel"

Rachel didn't say anything she just leaned up on his toes and kissed her boyfriend.

Early the next morning Rachel woke to the smell of fried eggs and smoked salmon. She got out of her bed and wrapped her purple fluffy dressing gown around her then slid down stairs. Once she got down she saw Finn shirtless and in his pyjama bottoms placing a plate down on the table, then he turned and smiled at her.

"breakfast is served, my lady" he sat down across from the plate of food.

"did you spend the night" Rachel couldn't remember

"something like that" Finn got to his feet and walked over to the counter

"you're lying" Rachel took a bite of her breakfast

"you don't remember anything from last night" he blushed a deeper red

"no, should i" she noticed the blush on his cheeks

"no" Finn lied

Rachel knew he wasn't telling her something, she could see it in his eyes but she didn't force him to tell her. She walked back up the stairs and got dressed then she looked it the mirror and something big hit her, A strange memory from last night. She spins and looks under the bed and there is an empty bottle of wine. Rachel sits down on the floor next to her bed and starts to think harder about last night. Then all at once, every single thing that happened last night flooded back into her mind.

"oh" Rachel breathes then she lets out a scream

"Rachel, honey are you ok" Finn called from downstairs

"did we wear protection" Rachel called back, there was a long gap of silence so she yelled again "Finn we did, didn't we"

Finn walked through into Rachel's room he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"sorry" he whispered

Rachel pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

"what" she screamed

"i'm sorry, i didn't think" Finn tried to explain

"get out" her voice was shaking with rage

"Rachel please" he was on his feet looking down at her

"no" she was crying "no, just get out please Finn just get out"

Finn grabbed his shirt that was hanging on the end off Rachel's bed then shut the door behind him. Rachel curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning at school Rachel avoided Finn.

"hey, you weren't at school yesterday, are you ok" Quinn was walking with all her books loaded in her arms.

"no" Rachel was blunt

"what's wrong" Quinn came to a stop next to Rachel

"when did you realise you were pregnant" Rachel asked

"when did you, you know" Quinn tried to avoid saying the word

"last night" Rachel blushed

"well not for at least another 3 weeks" Quinn laughed "Rachel you have nothing to worry about"

"oh thank god, Hollywood doesn't hire pregnant girls to play main's" Rachel spoke with relief

Week after week pasted and Rachel still hadn't talked to Finn, she woke every morning and looked in the mirror and made sure she wasn't enlarging. She went to school and glee as normal and enjoyed life with slight panic.

4 weeks after Rachel stopped talking to Finn, she woke to the door bell ringing. Rachel had no effort in getting up so early so she just laid there until she heard the car pull away. Then she dragged herself out of bed and down to the door. There on her welcome mat was a red rose with a red love heart note tired to it. Rachel picked up the rose and read the note.

_Rachel _

_Please talk to me i miss you love Finn_

Rachel smiled at the note but then suddenly dropped it as she sprinted to the bathroom with her hands clutched to her mouth. She reached the bathroom but not the toilet. The floor of the bathroom was no longer white. Rachel begun counting .

"oh dear" she moaned then she fell down into her own puck and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**NORMAL MEN BEING DADS**

Rachel looked at her slightly swollen belly knowing she wasn't going to go to school. The panic hit in, what would the school think of her being the local pregnant whore.

"honey, i saw you were sick again, i made breakfast anyway" Rachel's dad walked into her room

"thanks dad" Rachel hid her face in her father's shoulder

"have you made a decision about the baby" he asked

"no" Rachel sobbed

"it doesn't matter, we will support you no matter what" her father smiled down at his daughter

"i'm sorry that i put both of you through it" she sighed

"honey, we both love you, we are here to help you and we will get through it" he kissed Rachel's forehead "Finn dropped by this morning"

"why" Rachel froze and tried to hide to fresh tears on her cheeks

"because he was worried about you, you haven't been at school or Glee, they miss you" he explained

"they miss skinny good singer Rachel, not fat puke up my guts Rachel" Rachel sobbed again

"you're not fat" he soothed

"i'm too scared to go shopping, could you please pick up some bigger tops" Rachel wipped her taers from her cheek

"of course" he father stood and left the room.

Rachel fell back onto the ground and let go of all her emotion, she cried until she couldn't feel her eyes anymore. After she was done crying she got to her feet and got dressed in some of her baggy clothes that hung of her body like a poncho. She moaned as she caught her reflection in the mirror, no boy could ever love her. Rachel pulled her knotted brown hair into a tangle of a ponytail, washed her face and brushed her teeth; she ran a finger over her swollen belly and then over her face which has also grown in size. She forced herself down the stairs and looked at the plate of food waiting for her, she felt instantly sick but still picked up the plate and took a small bite.

She didn't make it to the bathroom; instead the kitchen sink was infested with the cereal she was unable to keep down. Rachel wiped her mouth then looked down at her belly and placed a hand on her baby bump.

"if i keep you, for the whole first year of your little baby life all you will do is poo and pee then cry" Rachel whispered "i've seen Quinn go through this, i don't think i can handle that drama"

Rachel went over to the lounge and sat down, she was only half watching t.v when she drifted into a light but restless sleep. But she was woken up by a pair of cold frosted hand on her forehead.

"Finn" Rachel groaned

"i'm sorry, i came everyday but your dad didn't let me in, but today the door was unlocked so i came in, sorry i woke you" Finn whispered

"it's ok, i'm ok, i missed you" Rachel replyed tearing up

"i missed you to, i thought you hated me you never talked to me and even Quinn turned away from me" Finn looked smileless "i need you Rachel"

"and this child needs a father" Rachel placed her hand on her belly

"are you going to keep it" Finn watched her hand rub her swollen belly

Rachel froze she didn't know the answer to that Question. It had kept her up all night, she knew she didn't want to keep the child, but her parents weren't happy with her giving the child away.

"no" Rachel said bluntly

"oh" Finn was a little stunned.

"Finn this is a big thing for me, I've only just earned my father's trust back. No famous actress gives birth in their senior year" Rachel could feel her dreams slipping away from her. She wanted to throw her arms out and grab every last shredded dream and repair them.


End file.
